Bajo la nieve ocurrió tu muerte
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Nunca sabemos cuando se va una persona, ni en que fecha morirá, despedirse es doloroso en especial cuando la nieve cae. En la blanca nieve ocurrió una muerte que puso triste en especial a cierto chico. One-shot dedicado a aiba flora joya que yo le digo aiba-chan.


**Wolisss, como estan, yo estoy aquí muy bien y aquí para festejar estas festividades, y ya salimos de clase! Y bueno...Este ficción tiene fubuharese aparte se lo dedico a Aiba flora joya o como yo le digo aiba-chan que es amante deestas pareja y buenoele disclaimer**

**Alf: ****inazuma eleven no nos pertenece le pertenece a level-5 que se esmeran en hacernos sufrir T.T**

* * *

Bajo la nieve ocurrió tu muerte

* * *

Se acercaba una de las mas bonitas festividades del año...si Navidad.

Los chicos estaban festejando en la casa de aki, quien había propuesto su casa para festejar ahi. Todos parecían contentos menos una sola chica de cabello azul oscuro de nombre haruna otonashi quien estaba pensativa mientras ayudaba a sus amigas con la comida; ¿Que era lo que le pasaba?

Bueno pues la chica sabia que s cuerpo era dominado por una extrańa enfermedad. Ya había asistido al doctor, tambiébase había realizado examenes y como resultado le dio aquella enfermedad que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba.

* * *

La chica estaba callada, picando,su amiga pelí oscura noto aquel comportamiento extrańo por parte de la pelí azul.

-pasa algo?- pregunto aki

La peliazul giro la cabeza para veer a su amiga, y cambio su expresión de preocupación y la cambio por una feliz y alegre como se conocía a la chica

-no, no ocurre nada- contesto la pelí azul

-esta bien-dijo la chica no muy convencida por la respuesta.

A haruna le dolía la cabeza, con un agudo dolor.

Desues de terminar con la comida la llevaron a los chicos quien conversaban alegremente. Pero el dolor de haruna crecía.

Los chicos notaron aquello en la chica, quien estaba algo roja, debido a que tenia calentura, pero antes de que hubiera alguna pregunta la chica, esta colapso en el suelo, estaba desmayada.

Los chicos con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo se dirigieron a la chica para poder ayudarla, mientras que las chicas la observaban en estado de shock.

* * *

Habian llamado al doctor quien había ido a la casa de la pelí oscuro para poder revisar a Haruna quien estaba tendida en una de las camas laguna habitación de aki.

Después de varios minutos salí el doctor quien contó todo acerca de la enfermedad de haruna, y que por su enfermedad tenía que quedarse en casa y acostada, ademas de que no se podía mover.

* * *

Despues de varias semanas, haruna aun no se había recuperado.

En la habitación, fubuki quien desde un principio estaba enamorado de la peli azul, cuidaba de ella en aquella habitación.

-fubuki-hablo la peli azul

-si-

-quiero salir a dar un paseo-dijo haruna con voz algo agitada debido a la enfermedad

-pero...-

-por favor, quisiera dar mi ultimo paseo-

-esta bien-dijo el peli plateado algo triste por las palabras que dijo la chica, pero despues de todo asintio

-gracias-dijo la chica alegre

* * *

Haruna estaba lista y fubuki y ella salieron a dar un paseo tal y como habia deseado haruna.

Esta estaba tomada de la mano de fubuki y difícilmente caminaba por las calles solitarias debido a el frío que hacia afuera.

De repente nieve blanca caía, lo cual daba un aspecto bastante lindo y frio

-mira a comenzado a nevar- dij la chica mostrándole al chico la bella nieve que caia

-si, se ve múy hermoso-dijo fubuki admirando el bello paisaje y devuelvo comenzaron a caminar

Haruna caminaba dificultosamente hasta qucaca si caia al suelo mas fubuki la alcanzo a atrapar

Fubuki estaba algo triste por ver a su amada en ese estado tan grave, mas la chica se le acerco a su oído y le dijo

-te amo fubuki-kun-

Fubuki esboso una sonrisa con un toque de tristeza en ella

-yo igual haruna-chan-dijo el chico mientras que la mano de harán que pasaba alrededor del cuello del chico cayo y era una seńal de que haruna había muerto, estaba muerta.

Fubuki abrió sus ojos h las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ara despues simplemente gritar el nombre de la chica ya sin vida, acostada en el suelo mientras que la blanca nieve caia sobre ella

-bajo la nieve ocurrió tu muerte-dijo el chico para finalizar en ese día nevado en donde ocurrio la muerte de haruna quien se despidió con un te amo para fubuki.

* * *

**He acabado con este one-shot y bueno espero que les haya gustado bye bye cuídense y besos!**

**Alf:reviews?**


End file.
